


Your Life’s Gonna Have New Meaning

by tenser



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Captive Breeding, Continuation of another fic, Disturbing Themes, Incest, M/M, Sequel, but I'm not good at writing ABO so it's just weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-03 12:24:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10967172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenser/pseuds/tenser
Summary: A sequel to veivei’s “And if you give me half a chance”http://archiveofourown.org/works/10719069/chapters/23748999Terribly self indulgent and also terrible.





	1. I’ll Prove My Love to You, It’s True

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [And if you give me half a chance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10719069) by [veivei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/veivei/pseuds/veivei). 



> Please read the original work first because it's fantastically dark and amazing, and this will not make much sense without it. Big thank you to veivei for allowing me to post my version of what might happen several years after the events of "And if you give me half a chance."

Tsugaru was a good boy. 

He was a good boy because there was no alternative. His brother Psyche was a brat, through and through, but their father put up with any number of broken plates and corrupted hard drives and other victims of the boy’s exuberance because Psyche was an Alpha. He was allowed to use the apartment as a playground, because as an Alpha his development was important. The unspoken counterpart was that Tsugaru’s development, as an Omega, was not. 

It probably wasn’t easy to see from the outside. Tsugaru had as many lessons as his older brother, which required him to be shuttled around all day. However his lessons were decidedly old-fashioned and traditional: tea ceremony, ikebana, kendo, gymnastics. His father Izaya sometimes asked about his progress, but the questions never seemed to have to do with his growth or enjoyment, simply with proficiency and other qualities he didn’t really understand, but assumed he lacked. Not that his answers mattered anyway; Izaya received and read written reports of his progress. 

Psyche’s activities, on the other hand, were modern and smart: computer programming, STEM classes and music lessons. Tsugaru tried not to be jealous, but he didn’t see how anyone was going to think flower arrangement was cool. Not when Psyche could already write programs for robots.

But Tsugaru was a good boy and didn’t ask for anything. Didn’t want.

Their younger brother Hibiya was also a good boy, but an Alpha. Tsugaru thought he was only a good boy simply because he didn’t know any better yet. He was still a toddler, and getting the hang of this world in which he and their brothers lived with their father. 

One day, much like any other, the boys played in the apartment, as much as they were allowed. Though their father proclaimed a love of humans, he wasn’t much enamored with toys underfoot or any kind of children’s mess or noise. So their play was often quiet and stationary, and located as far from the work area as possible. Tsugaru put together a puzzle with Psyche, who excitedly grabbed pieces and built areas of the puzzle that Tsugaru hadn’t even focused on yet. Hibiya was sitting on the box, watching them, his fat butt bowing the cardboard. 

“Psyche, Tsugaru~” their father waved them over to his desk. Psyche bounded over, Tsugaru followed obediently.

Their father flashed a candy bar, held on high like the prize that it was. “A client gave this to me, but I don’t like sweets. Who wants it?”

“Me!” shouted Psyche on cue, leaping to snatch it from Izaya’s hands. 

“Oh? And what about you, Tsugaru? I thought strawberry was your favorite?”

“Yes,” Tsugaru said, shuffling forward, wondering if for once he’d be favored over his Alpha brother. 

“But I want it more,” Psyche whined, leaping again for the shiny package that remained out his reach. 

“Well,” Izaya said, smiling flatly. “How about a contest? Perhaps whoever can pull it from my hands must want it the most and so they can have it.” The candy bar lowered and Psyche lunged for it. His small hands closed around the silvery wrapper and he yanked, but the candy didn’t pull free from Izaya’s hands. 

“It’s not fair, you’re a grown up!” Psyche whined. 

Izaya raised an eyebrow and a genuine smile, the evil one, started to creep onto his face. “Oh? Then perhaps Tsugaru can try.”

Psyche pouted and glared, but relinquished his spot. Tsugaru knew his brother was already scheming about how to attain the candy if Tsugaru managed to get it.

“Go on, pull as hard as you can,” Izaya smiled encouragingly. “You can have it all to yourself.”

Tsugaru placed his hands firmly on the wrapper and pulled. For a second he dislodged it from the iron grip of Izaya’s fingers, but then his father clamped down harder and it was a no-go no matter how hard he tugged. 

“I said it wasn’t fair!” Psyche shouted. 

“I suppose not, “ Izaya sighed. He pulled the treat out of Tsugaru’s hands completely, and broke it in half, giving one half to each son. 

While Psyche squealed and stuffed his face, Tsugaru ate slowly, savoring the treat, but the feeling that he somehow failed a test soured the taste. That feeling deepened when Izaya started speaking to him again.

“Your gym instructors say you haven’t ever broken any equipment, and their records don’t show the purchase of any items recently. Is that the truth?”

Tsugaru nodded. “Yes.”

Izaya searched his face. He wasn’t sure if his father would be able to tell if he was lying, but he never did anyway. Yet still Izaya frowned. “Always so earnest,” he muttered. Tsugaru was a good boy, so of course he was honest. It was Psyche who lied, Psyche who was loved for it. 

The doorbell announced the arrival of the deliveryman. Izaya generally didn’t cook, and so their meals were delivered. Even Hibiya’s meals were delivered, now that he was weaned and eating solid food. He was really picky, so he often ate only plain rice. 

Five meals arrived, and Izaya placed one on the counter. The three boys sat down for supper. It was a karaage bento, a dish Tsugaru actually really liked a lot. So did Psyche. Hibiya got plain rice, and whatever Izaya got he ate at his computer. The meal was consumed in silence, except for Psyche kicking him under the table and grinning. Hibiya also fussed, and for a change, Psyche was the one who jammed food into their little brother’s face. Tsugaru marveled at the two of them, their faces so close in resemblance. Everyone else in their family looked the same, like carbon copies. He was the odd one out with his light-colored hair so pale it might as well be blond. 

He cleaned up dinner, like a good Omega, and returned to his puzzle. 

A woman came by later to bathe them and get them to bed. Their father always hired someone to take care of evening activities; he often mentioned how important the work he did at night was. He didn’t say goodnight, but it was okay, Tsugaru would see him tomorrow evening and have another chance to become a son worthy of his affection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More of everything to come.


	2. There’s so much I would do for you

“Hahaha, you can’t sing at all!” Psyche laughed at Tsugaru. 

Tsugaru flushed red. The embarrassment stung. He could too sing, but not as well as Psyche, who could compose music at this point. 

“Open your mouth wider, like AAH,” Psyche counseled. When Tsugaru attempted to match the movement, Psyche squinched his face, then pulled on Tsugaru’s jaw. “Bigger, duh!” There was something Tsugaru found compelling about Psyche forcing him, and not just because the diminutive livewire was his older brother and the more experienced singer. It was something in his Omega nature, he supposed, telling him to obey. 

He did vocalize better with Psyche’s tips though. Even his brother was impressed. 

Tsugaru practiced on his own after that, especially whenever he could get to a quiet part of the house. There was always the noise of others, and the noises from mother’s room, but it was generally quiet enough for him to pay attention to the details of pitch and tone. 

He began to nurture something like pride. And singing was cool.

His pride was tested when he and Psyche performed a duet for Izaya. It was as short as Psyche’s ego would allow, but Izaya still cut them off.

“Lovely, Psyche. Tsugaru.”

Psyche babbled about the composition that he wrote. When it looked like the showoff was done, Tsugaru blurted out, “May I take music lessons?”

Izaya’s brow furrowed. Tsugaru held his breath. He wasn’t supposed to want, so making a request went against everything that he’d been trained to do. 

“It would be an attractive trait,” Izaya concluded, and Tsugaru was excited until the words sunk in and with horror he realized suddenly the purpose of all his classes. 

He was being groomed for marriage. 

He’d seen on TV the stories of high-class Omegas practically owned by the rich and famous. Everyone knew about Yuhei Hanejima, one of the most famous Omegas of all, a companion to a famous actor. He’d also seen dramas of Omegas sold or bargained to the highest bidder.

Tsugaru’s eyes went wide and he started to shiver. He tried to hide it. He didn’t want stupid music lessons anymore. He didn’t want to be attractive. He didn’t want to be an Omega. 

“You can start by going with Psyche and assessing your level,” Izaya continued. “Since you’re not in composition classes, it’ll be just vocals. That’ll be nice, won’t it?” Tsugaru nodded numbly. 

“Oh,” Izaya continued as if an errant thought had just surprised him, though nothing was ever a surprise. “Tsugaru, be a good boy and take your mother dinner,” Izaya said, staring at him rather than swiveling back to his computer like usual. 

Dread stiffened him, but he nodded.

Their mother’s room was down the hall, and the door was always closed. He’d never seen their mother in any other part of the house, for obvious reasons. When he opened the door, there he was, the sight hard to look at no matter how bright the light from the wall-length windows in the mostly white room. Tsugaru was grateful for the distraction of the TV, always blaring, that gave him something to focus on other than the horror of his mother whose arms and legs ended in stubs far above the joints. At the moment the man’s belly was grotesquely enlarged by pregnancy, making his figure look even less human. There was always a scent to the room too, something hospital-like in the way that no amount of disinfectant could mask the organic refuse. “Your mother is a beast,” Izaya always said, “And has to be contained for his own good.” Tsugaru found it hard to disagree. 

“Tsugaru?” Shizuo mumbled. He could barely see over his own belly. “That you?”

Tsugaru approached.

“Bastard couldn’t even come in or send an adult. Had to send a kid to do his job today, huh?” Shizuo frowned. “Not that I mind, I never see you kids otherwise.”

Tsugaru opened the take-out box and sat in the chair next to his mother’s raised and tilted bed where the unused straps dangling from the bed hut his knees. The next part, if possible, was worse, because he had to feed his invalid Omega mother bite by bite. It went on for too long, interspersed with questions of how each of the boys were doing, mostly what Tsugaru was doing.

“You’re gonna take singing lessons? Great. I couldn’t sing if my life depended on it. Kasuka was something else though.” 

Tsugaru knew “Kasuka” was his uncle he’d never met. He’d never met anyone from his mother’s side of the family. 

“Are…” The boy started.

“Hmm?”

“Is everyone on your side of the family Omegas?”

“It’s not a good topic. But no, not all. No Alphas though.”

Shizuo huffed, staring off at the ceiling.

“Izaya’ll keep breeding me until I pop out a perfect Alpha, but frankly I don’t think it’s gonna happen. He thinks his genes are so strong, but even if they’re Alphas someone like your big brother’s not what Izaya’s looking for either.”

Tsugaru perked up at that. Psyche wasn’t the perfect son?

“Hey, put the trash in the bag will you?”

Tsugaru shoved the leftovers of the meal into the plastic bag and into an overflowing trash can. Shizuo mumbled something about it needing to get emptied, then said, “Tsugaru, do you mind if I hug you?”

He did mind. He hated it. But he was a good boy, even to his mother. He nodded and placed his face against his mother’s chest. The very abbreviated stub of an arm came to rest against his head.

“God I wish I could touch you,” Shizuo said. 

Tsugaru wanted to point out that he was being touched already, thank you.

“How’d you turn out this well, huh? Something from me and the flea shouldn’t be this good,” he sighed. His arm squeezed his son. 

No matter how good of a boy he was, Tsugaru couldn’t hug back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The initial draft of this scene had a hazy smoke-filled room until I realized Izaya would never let his Omega smoke or do anything to harm their future offspring.


	3. If you just wait and see

Tsugaru was somewhat relieved and somewhat apprehensive about returning home.  
   
For the past two months, he and his brothers had been living in The Other Place, as they called it. It was a huge building, a place where science was done. They each had their own rooms that were plenty comfortable, but it was clearly not a place for little boys and they received spotty if not indifferent treatment from various interns and personnel who had other, normal jobs and were not caretakers by profession. While living there they were to take their concerns to Miss Namie, a shrewish woman never particularly receptive to their needs. They were subject to tests: blood, usually, though sometimes written tests. Otherwise, their classes continued as normal.  
   
Because all three boys were treated with equal levels of benevolent indifference, Tsugaru didn’t mind being in The Other Place. Psyche, however, chaffed at it, always finding excuses to need to see Miss Namie or call their father, attempts that were often shut down. It gave Tsugaru some profound level of satisfaction to see Psyche put in his place.  
   
They went to The Other Place at least once a year, at times when their father was busy. The longest they had been was after Hibiya was born.  
   
Their father had informed them that they’d be taking a trip there soon while their mother gave birth, and not long after, Tsugaru began to notice erratic behavior in the man. He became quiet, anxious and made many trips to their mother’s room. Tsugaru pre-emptively packed his things, but Psyche was still whining when they were ushered out the door.  
   
In contrast, riding in the car back to their home, Psyche was the one who couldn’t be contained. He hummed and sang. Hibiya fussed and cried, a habit he’d picked up over the past two months. Tsugaru simply stared out the window in somber restraint.  
   
“Daddy!” Psyche shouted when they were deposited back inside their own front door. The white-clad boy bounded across the apartment to where their father sat, holding their new baby brother. Psyche tossed his skinny arms around their father and was kissed in return. He started babbling about his latest classes.  
   
Tsugaru helped Hibiya toddle into the apartment, and the little boy waddled straight for their father as well. When he bumped into his leg, two stubby arms reached out, imploring their father to pick him up. Izaya leaned down and pulled up the little boy.  
   
“Here, Hibiya,” Izaya said softly. “This is your baby brother, Delic.”  
   
Hibiya looked over and placed a chubby hand over Delic’s face. The newborn’s face scrunched up as he started to awaken. Hibiya smushed his hand against his brother’s nose and Delic made a whiny, dissatisfied noise.  
   
“Don’t do that, Hibiya!” Psyche disciplined. He pulled the little boy’s hand roughly away, causing Hibiya to cry. That started Delic crying, and Psyche skipped away. Izaya bounced the babies on his lap, muttering something about the babysitter being late. Eventually the infants calmed down, Delic falling asleep and Hibiya fisting Izaya’s black shirt in his small hands.  
   
Through it all, Tsugaru couldn’t help staring. His newest little brother, despite the pink eyes that had flickered briefly open, had a swirl of pale hair and the same long and heavy features as himself.  
   
“Delic’s an Alpha,” Izaya cooed, as if reading Tsugaru’s mind. “He’s a miracle.”  
   
With that announcement, any hopes Tsugaru had of an ally were dashed.  
   
“Tsugaru? Go put your things in your room, Kida and Saki will be here soon to play with you.”  
   
Tsugaru nodded and obeyed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter. Shizuo POV is next.


	4. Oh, I'm gonna win you over, yes I will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flashback chapter.

Of all the things Shizuo missed from his life before, cigarettes were what he craved most.  
   
That was a lie.  
   
He craved walking. He craved friends.  
   
Friends were the worst. He wasn't allowed to call anyone. No one was allowed to see him, not even the few who knew he was there and might have other business with Izaya. The only person he got to speak to on a regular basis was Celty, the one being who Izaya simply didn’t have any power over. She wasn’t human, and not only did that mean she could slip into his room as smoke, it also meant that she wasn’t an Alpha, Beta or Omega herself and therefore not affected by human scents or pheromones. Celty had been appalled at Shizuo’s maiming and captivity, but Shinra had persuaded her that it was very human to monopolize Omegas, and given the complete reluctance on Shizuo’s part to change his condition, she eventually gave up on planning her friend’s escape.  
   
Reluctance wasn’t really the word to describe it so much as sheer physical pain.  
   
Once Izaya acted on his Alpha instincts towards his longtime enemy, the change had been swift. Over the span of a few days, Shizuo had been maimed, captured, and impregnated. That entire first pregnancy took place in a haze of excruciating pain, as his limbs attempted to heal and his body dealt with the shock of passing through only the second heat of his life into a dangerous pregnancy that tore up the muscles in his abdomen. Izaya wouldn’t let him have any painkillers, of course, and he screamed himself hoarse the entire length of the thing.  
   
When Psyche’d finally been born, the birth thankfully being the easiest part of the whole process, he’d been allowed painkillers and lost his mind for a while. For a few months he’d been zonked out until his next heat ungratefully hit and then Izaya was balls deep inside him again, filling him with load after load of his filthy seed. The drugs went away and Shizuo was laid up frustratd, hormone-adled and pregnant until the birth of their second son, Tsugaru.  
   
He remembered the strange intimacy of the birth. Izaya, ever the possessive Alpha, was by Shizuo’s side the whole time, patting his Omega encouragingly, even caressing him through labor pains. Shizuo remembered liking it, soaking in the companionship, and feeling so much more present than he’d been for his first son’s birth. When Tsugaru emerged and Izaya snipped the cord with one of his ever-present knives, he laid the newborn on Shizuo’s heaving chest, and then laid his own head on Shizuo’s shoulder stub so they could watch the baby together. It was like they were a real family.  
   
How fucked-up was that?  
   
The illusion of peace didn’t last long. Whereas Izaya could somehow manage his workload with one baby, a second made logistics too complicated. Though Izaya was still fiercely, one might say neurotically, protective of his progeny and refused to give them to someone else to raise—or grant Shizuo damn prosthetics so he could raise the kids himself like he asked a million times—he employed a variety of caretakers to visit, and got the kids enrolled in classes as soon as physically possible. He also decided to become more selective in his breeding.  
   
It was possible to find one’s secondary gender through genetic testing, even prior to their presenting in adolescence. And so immediately after birth, the first two babies had been tested. Psyche was an Alpha, which didn’t surprise anyone given how much he took after his father. Tsugaru was an Omega, not surprising for the same reasons.  
   
The thing was, Izaya had no use for Omegas.  
   
“Shizu-chan,” Izaya came to his room one day with a disgusting grin that was supposed to be kind but just looked vile. “You don’t want to be giving birth all the time, do you?”  
   
“Fuck no,” Shizuo said. Izaya came to sit next to him. Damn, he hated that as confined to the bed as he was, Izaya was always taller than him, even when sitting. That was just the tip of the iceberg of things he hated that involved Izaya, actually. “You got two kids outta me already, what the hell else do you want?”  
   
“I’ve been telling you for years, Shizu-chan, you really are an idiot,” Izaya chided. “I want you to give me an Alpha with my intelligence and your strength. A true monster.”  
   
“I fucking hate you,” Shizuo said.  
   
“Is that any way to talk to your Alpha?” Izaya’s eyes flashed dangerously.  
   
Shizuo growled. “It’s how I’m going to talk to the guy who raped me and cut my arms and legs off.”  
   
“We’re mates, don’t forget,” Izaya said, tracing a finger along Shizuo’s collarbone. When the former strongest man in Ikebukuro snapped at it with his teeth, Izaya slid his finger down the smooth flesh of Shizuo’s chest, out of reach. Other than boxers, Shizuo wasn’t usually allowed clothes so his skin was always available.  
   
“You’re nothing but a bloodsucking flea rapist coward,” Shizuo said.  
   
Izaya laughed. “Don’t make me have to cut out your tongue and knock out your teeth. I still want to have something nice to look at when I’m fucking you.”  
   
“You’re gonna have to kill me before I’d ever be nice for you.”  
   
“I will, once you’re past your breeding years,” Izaya said casually. “Although there’s almost no point now, except to get rid of you. Which reminds me of the point I had in even trying to talk to you in the first place. You haven’t produced an Alpha with my brains and your brawn.”  
   
“Like that’s my fault,” Shizuo said defensively.  
   
“It isn’t,” Izaya agreed. “You’re just a womb.”  
   
“Don’t ever fucking call me that again!” Shizuo flexed his stomach in rage, trapping Izaya’s finger.  
   
“Shut up and let go,” Izaya frowned.  
   
Eventually Shizuo had to breathe and Izaya whisked his finger away. Even completely incapacitated, Shizuo was still dangerously powerful.  
   
Izaya continued. “I just wanted to tell you that I’ll be testing our offspring in-vitro from now on. If they’re not Alphas, I'll be terminating the pregnancy. I can’t test for your monstrous strength, but at least I can narrow down one variable. It’s the best way to not be surrounded by so many mistakes, right?”  
   
Shizuo stared at Izaya in shock.  
   
He finally spoke. “If you can do that, why not just, I dunno, make the baby in a test tube instead?”  
   
“Now what kind of mate would I be if I didn’t satisfy my Omega?” Izaya smirked evilly. “There would be no fun if I didn’t do it myself.”  
   
“Izaya.” Shizuo rumbled, rage cold and low in this throat.  
   
“Hmm?”  
   
“Give up trying to make monsters. You’re already the worst one yourself.”  
   
Shizuo earned a slap for that, and more of Izaya’s hideous laughter.  
   
**  
   
Over the next years, Izaya made good on his plan.  
   
Every time Shizuo went into heat, Izaya mated with him, always as possessively and passionately as ever. Once Shizuo hit the second trimester of pregnancy, Izaya had the fetus tested. Finding an Omega, Shizuo would be force-fed an abortifacient, and soon after his guts would ache and his sheets and mind would be a bloody mess.  
   
As the years wore on under this system, it seemed that Psyche had been an outlier, as fetus after fetus proved to be an Omega. Never even a Beta, just Omega after Omega forcibly flushed out of his body. After over half a decade during which Shizuo wished he could just carry a kid to term already, Hibiya was finally conceived.  
   
The feeling in the birth room was less intimate. Psyche and Tsugaru were present, Psyche being as annoying as always, and Izaya as anxious as ever. When they all crowded around the tiny Hibiya lying on Shizuo’s chest, Shizuo felt surrounded by strangers, not family. Izaya would never be his husband, no matter how tightly the threads of their fates were bound together. And because of the strains of his constant pregnancies—as well as Izaya’s general disdain of Shizuo—he hadn’t been much of a participant in Psyche and Tsugaru's lives.  
   
The final straw on the cake of awkwardness was the disappointment in Izaya’s face as he looked at the diminutive and gracile features of his newborn son. They both knew physical appearance had nothing to do with the near-supernatural strength, but at the same time a lack of Heiwajima features didn’t bode well. Shizuo was relieved to have likely kept his curse from passing on, but it meant another mistake to Izaya.  
   
As luck would have it, Shizuo didn’t go into heat for another two years. He was in his thirties, after all, and it wasn’t uncommon to lose fertility with age. But then, when he did, the first conception was surprisingly another Alpha.  
   
Delic emerged, large and healthy and looking unmistakably like Shizuo. In a reverse of Hibiya’s birth, triumph played across Izaya’s features.  
   
It was terrible of him to pin his hopes on a helpless baby, but Shizuo felt relieved. Finally, here was someone else to carry Izaya’s hopes. Now that Izaya had what he wanted, probably, Shizuo might finally be put out of his misery. He didn’t want to die, but maybe it was time something about this rotten situation ended.  
   
He didn’t know it would take a few more years before the rottenness ripened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Onward to the present.


	5. Love put us two together

"Mother’s room smells funky!” Psyche observed from the doorway. Tsugaru figured that he was being spoken to, even though he was practicing calligraphy and was supposed to be left alone. Psyche continued his fretful observations. “Don’t you think it smells weird? What if mother’s dead?”  
   
Tsugaru had long ago stopped being interested in anything Psyche said, but knew that he’d have to respond or the persistent boy would never stop pestering.  
   
“Why don’t you go look?” he responded, not taking his eyes off the large character he was writing.  
   
“But it smells so weird!” Psyche complained. “Don’t you want to know what it is, Tsugaru?”  
   
“No thank you,” Tsugaru responded, directing all his focus to the calligraphy, feeling that awful compulsion to simply agree with whatever his Alpha brother said.  
   
“You’re stupid and…and boring!” Psyche stuck his tongue out at his brother and skipped down the hallway. “I’m gonna see if Hibiya and Delic smell it too,” he shouted about his brothers, the young boy and toddler who seemed inseparable.  
   
It really should have ended there, a nondescript exchange like so many others.  
   
Izaya was out of the house for a few days as he often was now. Since Psyche and Tsugaru were now teenagers, they were allowed to mind the house without babysitters. It should have been a quiet evening of Psyche composing music on one of his shiny new laptops and Tsugaru practicing his inane calligraphy.  
   
As Tsugaru tucked himself into bed, he noticed a sharp scent that he hadn’t caught before. It was sweet, like the strong saccharine of mass-produced candy. He wondered if his brothers were sneaking candy—except for Hibiya they all had a terrible sweet tooth. He would be in trouble if Delic was pigging out.  
   
Quietly he snuck into his little brother’s room. It was colored in bright pink and white, much like Psyche’s. Delic was asleep already, no trace of telltale candy wrappers anywhere.  
   
Tsugaru snuck back into his room, and was startled to see a person inside. Psyche had a fluffy mass hugged up against him that he appeared to be sniffing.  
   
“That’s my pillow,” Tsugaru said.  
   
Psyche jumped, as if he hadn’t noticed his brother entering the room.  
   
“It’s mine now,” Psyche said. “I hafta have it. Mom’s smell is getting worse and at least your pillow blocks the scent.”  
   
“I can smell something too,” Tsugaru insisted, wanting to prove that he had the same abilities as his brother.  
   
“Goodnight!” Psyche ignored him and rushed out of the room, pillow still in hand. Tsugaru frowned. How was he going to sleep without his pillow? Yet he couldn't match the possessiveness of his Alpha brother. He wadded some of his blanket up and fell asleep on top of it.

**

 

The sweet scent was much sharper in the morning. Tsugaru loaded a new air freshener into the wall socket. Then he helped his little brothers eat and get dressed. As he washed the rice porridge from their dishes he started to feel nauseous. The clumps of sticky porridge looked like vomit. He actually heaved once before blasting the bits away with the powerful water faucet.  
   
By the time the car came to take the boys to their lessons, Psyche still hadn’t come out of his room. Tsugaru knocked and got a strained answer “I’m sick.” Tsugaru left it at that—if Psyche wanted to play sick yet again, it wasn’t his responsibility.  
   
When Tsugaru came home from lessons, he felt lightheaded and a bit feverish. Apparently Psyche hadn’t been lying about being sick and now they both had it. He saw Psyche’s door was open but no one was inside. To his surprise, he followed that sharp sugary scent directly into his own room where his brother was humping his bed.  
   
“Tsugaru,” Psyche whined. “I’m in heat.”  
   
“That’s not possible,” Tsugaru said, heart pounding in his chest. The room was thick with the saccharine scent, and it made his belly twinge. The lightheadedness spread. He hesitated, afraid to go into the miasma, yet he was compelled by the alluring sweetness and the pathetic noises his brother was making to get closer. As he boldly stepped into the room, his skin prickled and he felt flush. He sat down on the bed next to his brother. “You’re an Alpha, you can’t go into heat.”  
   
“M-maybe I’m not an Alpha,” Psyche cried.  
   
“You are,” Tsugaru said confidently, although the way his brother was writhing did seem to indicate other tendencies.  
   
“But I’m so hard and I can’t stop… No matter how many times I come,” Psyche said, his voice raising with embarrassment. He looked at Tsugaru despairingly, and the younger boy could see his older brother’s hands were indeed wrapped around a very red and swollen erection.  
   
Upon the sight of his brother’s dick, Tsugaru’s abdomen squeezed tight. Something wet spilled between his cheeks.  
   
“And…” Psyche moaned, rubbing a hand against his butt, “I wanna feel something back here. Help, Tsugaru. Help me.”  
   
It was as clear an invitation as was possible, and Tsugaru couldn’t deny that something like want had been coursing through his veins ever since he’d gotten home. He knew this was a terrible idea, but his carefully constructed resistance to Psyche bent under the onslaught of the mesmerizing scent.  
   
He nodded his head. “Okay.”  
   
Despite his earlier shame, Psyche was quick to strip off his pants, leaving on just his pink V-neck. Tsugaru, who had adopted a Japanese style of clothing some time ago to match his hobbies, let his haori fall to the floor, undid his obi and the soft garments parted. His budding erection poked through. Psyche looked at it and made a keening noise, grinding against the bed.  
   
Tsugaru positioned himself behind his brother, and Psyche ground gratefully back against him. The pleasure was overwhelming, making Tsugaru gasp and press his hips more tightly against Psyche. Their bodies were warm, the scent in the air intoxicating, the dry friction between them burned, each detail compounding to make the moment monumental.  
   
When Psyche slapped a slippery hand against his own crack, Tsugaru realized there was lotion nearby that his brother had been using to lubricate his masturbation. Tsugaru located the bottle of baby oil and dumped some in his palm. He spread the liquid over Psyche’s butt and rubbed some especially over the little hole that was quivering.  
   
“Mmm!” Psyche moaned in pleasure. “Please Tsugaru, I need it inside.”  
   
Tsugaru had never heard Psyche use the word “please” before.  
   
Erotic heat spread through his body as he pressed a finger against the puckered hole. With some force his finger slid in and had Psyche yelping and moaning at the same time. He was worried, but Psyche sooner pushed back against the intrusion. "More~, more!" Psyche begged.

If his finger could go in, Tsugaru reasoned, then his dick could too. It was wrong, and he shouldn't want to, and after all this was still Psyche, the most annoying person on the planet, and yet he lined up his dick and pressed into the soft flesh.  
   
Psyche cried out to stop, and the Alpha’s call halted Tsugaru instinctively. His brother panted and finally said, “H-hold me in the front…too.”  
   
Tsugaru obeyed. His sticky hand encircled his brother’s cock, and he felt the ring of muscle strangling his cock relax. He slid in a bit farther, until Psyche told him to stop again.  
   
“More,” he finally said, and Tsugaru slid in farther, also stroking his brother’s cock for good measure. That seemed to work best, and soon he was filling his brother as far as he could go while jerking him off. Psyche writhed and quivered from the pleasure of each new and tiny sensation. His ass was a tight, hot constriction around Tsugaru’s dick and he wondered if he might actually come any second.  
   
Psyche was nearly convulsing with pleasure when he gave a long, high moan and spilled out his seed across Tsugaru’s fingers. The sugary scent reached a peak where Tsugaru couldn’t smell or taste anything but sweetness.  
   
He was still hard as he pulled out and collapsed next to his splayed-out brother. He didn’t expect Psyche could remain still for very long, and he was right. Soon enough after catching his breath, the boy squirmed and reached down to touch Tsugaru’s hot cock.  
   
“This was inside me,” Psyche marveled, touching the stiff length. Tsugaru bit back a whimper.  
   
“Hey, hey, do you want to know how good it feels? I’ll do it to you too and you can come,” Psyche suggested. His pink eyes were bright with his usual excitement.  
   
Tsugaru could do nothing but nod when faced with his brother’s electric exuberance. “Yes.”  
   
He laid face down in the bed and spread his legs. Psyche was on him immediately, experimentally touching his back and butt. The scrutiny made him blush.  
   
"Why does your butt smell good?” Psyche laughed. Small fingers rubbed his inner thighs. “Hey, you’re already wet. Tsugaru, are you in heat too?”  
   
Tsugaru’s breath caught in his throat. Despite being the most obvious conclusion, it hadn’t occurred to him. He’d never had a heat before. But his insides did ache with a need to be filled, and he wanted to have sex. He couldn’t seem to remember the consequences of it.  
   
“I…need it too,” he gasped out, surrendering to the curious fingers prodding his slick thighs.  
   
“Yeah, you do,” Psyche agreed.  
   
A set of hands grasped him possessively around his hips and Psyche’s cock, back to full attention, slid between his cheeks. The head nudged against his entrance and he shivered.  
   
“Please,” he echoed his brother’s magic word from before.  
   
Searing heat and pressure pried him open from behind. Psyche slid in easily, and Tsugaru gasped at the feeling of being so suddenly filled. Apparently it stunned his brother as well. “It went in so easy. Your body’s really amazing, Tsugaru.”  
   
The blond boy blushed, unused to receiving compliments and already feeling very vulnerable. Psyche hitched up his hips for a better angle and experimentally thrust into him. Both boys moaned.  
   
They had sex like the virgins they were, in fits and pauses, and in feverish heat. As it went on, Tsugaru felt his mind go blank and body go limp, Omega instincts urging him to become as willing a vessel as possible for his partner. It felt indescribably good and right to be taken like this by someone who deserved to own him.  
   
Psyche leaned back more and pulled out some, hitting him inside at an angle that completely dissolved Tsugaru in pleasure, and he knew he was about to come. With his brother rubbing at the perfect spot inside him, Tsugaru climaxed in a silent, shivering spasm. His sperm ejaculated onto the wet and messy sheets underneath him. His body tingled from his balls to his belly in delicious aftershocks.  
   
“Ahh…!” Psyche shouted. Suddenly Tsugaru was left empty as his brother fell back on the bed. Tired as he was, he looked over in concern.  
   
“It’s weird,” Psyche cried. “What do I do?” He was looking at his dick in horror. Tsugaru saw a knot of flesh forming at the base of the cock. With a chill, he realized first that Psyche was indeed an Alpha, and secondly, he had almost mated with him.  
   
Third, his body ached at the sight of the knot and the smell of his brother and he wanted to be filled with that stiff flesh to receive all the relief and seed it contained.  
   
“It’s okay,” Tsugaru said. His body's tremors of terror transitioned to shivers of need. Wetness coated his thighs, flowing easily out of his opened hole. "It’s supposed to be there. Because you're an Alpha, and I'm an Omega."  
   
Psyche looked at the thick bulb of flesh burgeoning at the base of his cock. "I don't like it."

"I need it," Tsugaru insisted, voicing a want he also screamed against inside. "Please."

“Only because your body needs me, okay?" Psyche succumbed to the impossible heat and erotic charge of the room. Their bodies rejoined.  
   
“Okay?”  
   
Thankfully, it wasn’t possible to jam a fully-formed knot into even a willing hole. Also thankfully, Tsugaru’s first heat and whatever Psyche’s awakening had been both ended as abruptly as they began by the next morning.  
   
Tsugaru had been a good boy for a long time. But he was an Omega in a house of Alphas. His future was not bright.  


	6. But we don’t know how to stay

“Celty, how much do you love Shinra?” Shizuo asked. 

After surviving the first unattended heat he’d been through in years, his mind was clearer than it had ever been: he wasn’t as irritable as he’d been on suppressants, and his head wasn’t as clouded as when he was pregnant. The clarity also came from the fact that he’d definitely smelled someone else’s heat and sex as he came down, and he wasn't a genius but it wasn’t hard to guess he’d triggered his own kids’ sexually maturity. Even though he hadn’t managed to save himself all this time, saving others always came easier. With that clarity, he’d felt a strong urge to see his only friend and talk out an exit plan. He was trying to be circumspect, but subtly wasn't one of Shizuo's strengths, and it was only leaving Celty confused.

She typed and then retyped, finally showing her PDA to Shizuo. 

**_I suppose I love him._ **

“Right?” Shizuo said. “You just never got a chance to know anything else. He was always there. I did have a chance to be free, but I fucked it up. I should have killed the flea when I still had the chance.”

**_I'm not sure what you mean, Shizuo. Shinra hasn’t done anything horrible to me. He always treats me with respect and says how much he loves me._ **

“Look, Celty, I gotta be honest. Sorry if I hurt your feelings. Shinra’s not any better than Izaya. You’re just having more fun than I am.”

**_I know that Shinra isn’t a good person…_ **

“I’ve been watching on the TV, you know, there’s an Omega rights movement going on. Those old groups are gettin’ somewhere with it. Things’re changing, Celty. It ain’t gonna be cool to do this to people like me in a few years. Kasuka might even go free.”

Celty sighed, a round puff of smoke. **_I’ve seen the reports on TV as well. What are you saying, Shizuo?_**

“I want to see Kasuka again.”

**_You want to leave Izaya?_ **

Shizuo laughed. “I never wanted to even be with him in the first place. If they can develop the drugs they say they can, it won’t even matter that he’s my mate. I won’t even have to kill him. He just _won’t matter to me at all._ ” The final words were said with a kind of awe.

**_How are you going to do it? And what about the kids?_ **

"I dunno, that's why I wanted to talk to you. Help me figure something out." 

**_You'd have to be able to move, or be moved..._ **

“Of course you can't even figure out how to escape,” Izaya emerged from the doorway, arms folded and taut smile on his face. 

“Izaya,” Shizuo hissed. 

“Surely you didn’t think I would leave my prize brood mare unmonitored in its stable,” Izaya smirked. “I’ve heard every conversation you’ve had with our dear Dullahan, at least your half of it. And what I could read from the monitors. I must admit its been a while since you’ve had anything even vaguely interesting to say, so I’ve been slipping, but it was worth listening in today. So what is your escape plan, Shizu-chan?”

“None of your business,” Shizuo seethed. 

“You are my property,” Izaya said, stalking towards his mate lying prone on the bed. “You’re my business, Shizu-chan.”

“You’ve left me in a bed for over a decade to shit myself and shit out your children. You’re not my fucking mate and you’ll never be,” Shizuo growled. “I just want to fucking walk again and breath air that doesn’t smell like you!”

“I suppose it’s time to cut your tongue out after all,” Izaya said gleefully, his knife shining in the dark. Suddenly, Celty’s tendrils wrapped around his wrist, and the shining blade clattered to the floor. In her hand she displayed a statement on her PDA.

**_You will not hurt Shizuo anymore._ **

“How long can you guard him? Do you really think Shinra will let his favorite pet spend her days and nights in the company of another man for very long?” Izaya chuckled. “I’m afraid your hands are tied as much as mine, and as much as Shizuo’s if he had any.”

Celty typed out another message. 

**_Shizuo has hands._ **

Izaya scoffed, a haughty noise that ended in a guttural gurgling when suddenly dark tendrils curled around his throat. The black smoke collected into an armlike shape that terminated at Shizuo’s arm stub. The blond man blinked in surprise, then lifted his arm. 

Izaya choked.

The cruelty of the smile on Shizuo’s face rivaled the best of Izaya’s own. 

He raised Izaya higher as black smoke formed into his other arm. He barely noticed legs forming until Celty displayed a message. 

**_Shizuo, try walking!_ **

The blond dropped his enemy to the floor and kept grinning as he shifted for the first time in a decade onto legs. 

“Shit,” he said. Tears started streaming down his face. “I can walk.” His first steps took him over to stand above his tormentor. 

“This is over, flea. It’s all over.”

Izaya threw a knife into his enemy’s torso no avail, then Shizuo picked him up and hurled him across the room. 

Izaya laughed, spitting blood. “I haven’t felt that force in so long. I’ve missed your strength. If only you’d given me the child I asked for Shizu-chan I could have experienced it so much sooner. Imagine, a father thrown by his own son…” Then his expression hardened. “Fine, leave! I never want to see you again, either! If the truth be told, I’ve grown quite tired of you, Shizu-chan. You’re so boring just lying there.”

“Sour grapes, flea. Just admit that you made a mistake.”

“The mistakes were the children we made,” Izaya said. “I’m bored with them too. You can take them all. Even Delic, who may yet show a shadow of your strength. Even the little Omega who looks just like you. Did you know he’s ready to mate now?”

“Just shut up, Izaya,” Shizuo cautioned. 

“I’d breed with him myself, but his brother—“ Izaya's windpipe was crushed when Shizuo ripped out the door and threw it at him. 

When Izaya spoke again, it was with broken laughter. “They’d produce a better monster than we would. They’re already both half you.”

“C’mon, Celty, let’s go.”

**_You won’t be able to go far from me, so don’t leave me behind._ **

“You can always sell the Omega if you need the money,” Izaya called after him. “I’ve trained him to be all the decent things you aren’t, Shizu-chan.”

A hallway bookcase flew into the room, burying Izaya’s figure. 

“I’m not selling my goddamn kids!” Shizuo bellowed. “Goodbye, flea!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deus ex Celty


	7. Your heart will be set free

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short! I tried to lengthen it, but this is it!

Pudding in The Other Other Place was okay, Tsugaru decided. He was going to miss it. Today Tsugaru and his mother—Shizuo—were leaving with the littlest boys. Tsugaru was packed up with his meager possessions already, waiting outside his temporary room for the others. 

He’d never forget the image of his mother—Shizuo—standing in his bedroom, flicking the light on to reveal black limbs a deeper dark than the night sky. Shizuo was so powerful, so present, and so _cool,_ that Tsugaru couldn’t even conflate the image of this new person with the invalid he’d been so terrified of his whole life. The younger boys had been equally starstruck and they’d all piled into a black car that seemed to meld to Shizuo’s very arms. After a day or two at Miss Celty’s place, the adults agreed that Nebula was the best place for Shizuo to go to get real prosthetics before taking on the task of raising his kids and offering his story to an Omega rights group. 

This spring Tsugaru would be starting high school at Raira Academy, with his brand new suppressants. He was nervous to be meeting other people in the outside world. Soon, he supposed, he’d realize how abnormal his upbringing had been. 

Psyche hadn’t come with them. Tsugaru remembered the mistrust and fear on his brother’s face when they burst into his room. They hadn’t waited long for him to change his mind, not with Miss Celty and adrenaline urging them on. Psyche’s scent had lingered in Tsugaru’s clothing, blending with his own similar sweet smell, and had given him comfort later as he began to realize that he was never going home.

Even the impersonal white hallways somehow reminded him of his brother, and the memory of Psyche’s sweet scent awoke an ache in Tsugaru that he doubted he would easily forget.

Shizuo appeared at the end of the hallway. He was clad head to foot in a bartender outfit. It was clean and smart, and Tsugaru felt proud this was his mother. The man’s prosthetic hands looked a bit fake, but they were functional. Hibiya and Delic were escorted in. Hibiya, as always, was the most concerned. 

“Where will we be living?” he asked in his peculiar stilted dialogue. 

Shizuo looked down at the demanding boy, eyebrow raised but demeanor gentle. “My friend Tom’s gonna take us in until I can get back on my feet, ha, literally. I used to work for him.”

“Is it clean?” Hibiya asked. 

“You’re a weird kid. Yeah, as long as you all clean up after yourselves.”

“I should not have to clean up after myself,” Hibiya raised his chin in defiance. 

Delic laughed loudly. “Prissy Hibiya!” he shouted in his too-loud child’s voice. 

Shizuo ruffled the kids’ hair with his stiff-fingered hand, “All right, brats, that’s enough.” Hibiya fussed and patted his hair back into place, while Delic cackled and grabbed Shizuo’s hand, pulling playfully and a bit too forcefully on it. 

From the distance Tsugaru stood at, they looked like a real family. Someone else’s family.

For better or worse, he knew where he belonged. _Who_ he belonged to. 

He pressed against the rectangular device concealed in his obi. It had shown up, unexplained, on his pillow one afternoon at the facility. Tsugaru didn’t need any note to explain what it was or why it was there. Nor would he ever tell anyone about it. It was his old cell phone, with Psyche’s number intact, and it smelled of that precious sweetness. 

“We’re leaving, Tsugaru,” Shizuo said. 

The blond who looked so much like his mother nodded and joined the group. 

“Yes,” he mouthed obedience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has my heart been set free too? :) I never expected to stay so long in this space. I even had more thoughts about everyone's lives after, like how the kids would all end up gravitating back to Izaya now that he was a mysterious villain rather than an everyday reality, Shizuo being underprepared as a parent, the sad fate of Psyche and Tsugaru, Hibiya's presentation, and perhaps Delic awakening to superhuman strength, but there were too many threads, so this story concludes here. Thank you to all who gave it a chance.
> 
> Be sure to read veivei's sequel to both "And if you give me half a chance" and "Your Life's Gonna Have New Meaning" ----> "Are you still down with me?"   
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/11093154/chapters/24748440


End file.
